Master Assassin Kuda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60535 |no = 698 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 40 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An assassin employed by a mysterious knight. It is written that he carried out several assassination attempts on one of the Six Heroes, Atro. Near the end of the war, Atro had been preoccupied with the dilemma of his broken sword after having fought so earnestly. However, it is unclear as to why Kuda stopped his pursuit of the hero during this time, going as far as purposely distancing himself from him. At one point in the war, sections of the armies from each country seemed to have had intel on the movements of the God Army. Some legends say that this is the reason why Kuda joined the God Army in the first place, infiltrating it in order to gain valuable information. |summon = I don't have anything to say. I just do what I want. Always have, always will. |fusion = You don't need collateral, you say? Doesn't matter. I just do what I was paid to. |evolution = Nice. I'll give you a special offer. On my assassin services, I mean. | hp_base = 4175 |atk_base = 1638 |def_base = 1362 |rec_base = 1280 | hp_lord = 6031 |atk_lord = 2278 |def_lord = 1823 |rec_lord = 1734 | hp_anima = 6774 |rec_anima = 1536 |atk_breaker = 2476 |def_breaker = 1625 |atk_guardian = 2080 |def_guardian = 2021 |rec_guardian = 1635 |def_oracle = 1724 | hp_oracle = 5734 |rec_oracle = 2031 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Magic |lsdescription = Large reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 25% reduction |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Godless |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Hades |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boost in Atk |sbbnote = 40% boost to critical hit rate, 100% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60534 |evointo = 60536 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = God's Loyalists |addcatname = Kuda3 }}